Early Morning Mishaps
by FoxiNinja
Summary: Luxord stayed up all night long, and wanders around the castle a bit, completely out of boredom...and runs into some of the other members, and some pesky dusks ;


**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts, any of the characters, or the song mentioned in this....

**A/N: **okay, i did this completely out of boredom at like 2 in the morning one day....

* * *

Luxord sat as his computer, waiting for a response from Zexion over I.M., The Brit yawned, and took another sip of his tea. The tea had caffeine in it, so it was helping him stay awake, seeing that the time was 12:45 in the morning. He glanced back at the little chat window on his computer, blinking tiredly, and noticing no response yet from the small blue-haired man. The blonde sighed again, and decided Zexion must have gone to sleep, or something. He didn't mind much, and debated on turning his computer off or not. All VI and X had been talking about was an RP, using characters from a story they were writing together. Just something to pass the time with.

He brought his gaze from the glowing screen, to the wooden desk the monitor rested upon. The piece of furniture was littered with papers covered in doodles, a clock, a phone, some old candy wrappers, markers, pencils, pens, a necklace he won in a poker game, munny, CDs, dice, and of course, cards. He also had a large cup currently occupying space on the desk. It was a blue mug. Tall, with a nice curved handle, and a grey nobody symbol on two sides of it. He made sure he always used this cup for tea, simply because it was his favorite, and no one else used it anymore besides him.

He looked over at the object making noise in his room. A television. A small one. It only played DVDs, CDs, and video tapes. No cable. Luxord didn't mind though. A DVD was in the machine right now, playing an old-ish Jim Henson movie. He'd spent his whole day off in here, talking with people online, and watching the same movie over and over…..

The Brit pouted, he wished he had something to do or someone to play a game with…..but he knew Roxas was asleep, and most likely so was the rest of the organization now. The blonde decided he'd had enough sitting around for a while, got up, picked up his tea mug, and put some slippers on. Lux trudged out of the room, dressed in pj's and a black and red sweatshirt. He wandered down halls and stairs, till he got to the kitchen. A light was on, but no one was in there. The gambler sighed, and took a seat in the kitchen, glancing around the room, wishing for company.

Something on the table then caught the tenth nobody's eye. He looked at the small dot, and realized it was a ladybug. There had been a lot of them in the castle lately, which was odd for this time of year. Luxord smiled, and let the small insect crawl onto his hand. Xaldin had been going around killing the poor things, much to the dismay of Demyx. The Brit sighed, and then shook the ladybug off his hand, watching it fly up to a corner of the room. He drank some more of his tea, and shivered. The warmth of the tea only helped him realize how cold he actually was. He placed the cup down on the table, and pulled his sweatshirt around himself more. X pulled the hood up, and zipped the sweatshirt up all the way. The hood was much like the one of the organization cloaks in the way that it too covered his face, but allowed him to still see.

He frowned, realizing he left his movie on in his room. But ignored the urge to run back to the room to turn the television off. It didn't really matter that much to him. The gambler yawned, and stretched a little. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, he saw it read 1:18 AM…

"You're up early." a voice stated from behind.

Lux didn't need to turn and see who it was. The voice was recognizable. It was Axel. "oh, an' you're not?" The Brit inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"touché….." The red-head stated simply, then added, "but, I have a reason for being up. I have a load of missions to do today, and Saix said I'd have to leave way early if I wanted to finish early enough to have time for goofing off later….so, what's you're reason for not sleeping?"

Luxord simply shrugged. "Awfully early to be getting up…even for missions….don't you think..?" The blond mused absentmindedly.

"humph…I guess…" Axel stated, starting to pour himself out some cereal in a little blue bowl.

The gambler sighed, and got up. He had finished his tea, and placed the empty mug in the sing, before going to leave. "See ya." he said to Axel, waving as he left, but not looking back.

"Bye." Axel said, his voice muffled from the mouth full of Fruitloops.

Luxord wandered down the halls of The Castle That Never Was, one arm outstretched, fingers grazing the walls gently. He sighed, and stared down at the ground, not looking where he was going, till he ended up running into someone. The blonde looked up, and saw Marluxia before him. "Oh. sorry, Marly, I wasn't watching where I was going…" he said, in a drowsy voice.

Marly smiled and replied, with a smile, "It's okay." Before passing by the Brit, and continuing down the hallway.

"Wait! Where are you going?…an' why so early?" Luxord asked, feeling the need to be nosey this morning.

"Couldn't sleep, so I'm going to work on my garden!" Came the pink haired man's reply from down the hall, before he vanished down a side hallway, little rose petals fluttering to the ground where he was a second ago.

X sighed, and decided that asking Marly about where he was going had been pointless, then again, so was asking Axel about his reason for being up. But, it wasn't like he had much of an excuse for being up and about at such obscene and unholy hour.

The blonde decided it best to head back to his room, and waste his element there. As he neared the hallway his room resided in, he heard fain music. Not sitar music, so it wasn't Demyx. The Brit stopped in front of his door. The sound was from his room. It wasn't the movie he left on though. He opened the door, and saw 3 dusks fiddling with his computer. He sighed, and walked over to them, pushing them away from the electronic device. "Shoo! Go on! Out with ya! Go bother someone else!" He said, pushing the dusks out of the room, and closing the door.

Once the pesky Dusks were gone, Luxord glanced around his room to see what had been tampered with. The television had been unplugged, his bed was missing the pillows, his cards were scattered on the floor, and the computer was now playing the song "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K. not a bad song, but it was being played loud. And the Brit had to wonder how the hell the dusks managed to get the computer to play it. They probably just hit random buttons….

X sighed, and glanced at the digital clock on his desk. It was turned upside down, but he could still read it. 2:00.….he yawned, and went to go turn the music off.

Loud, impatient, knocking sounded at his door, and he frowned. What now? He asked himself as he shuffled over to the door. He opened it, only to be greeted by a very displeased Vexen glaring at him.

The scientist as tapping his foot impatiently, and giving Luxord the death-glare of a lifetime. "Ten….." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Vexen…? The gambler asked, in a drowsy tone.

"Might I ask _why_ you were blasting such annoying music at two in the morning!?" IV roared.

"You might ask that…an' 'ere might be my answer…." The Brit replied, before slamming the door in the Chilly Academic's face, locking said door, then hopping into bed for some sleep-even if he didn't have his pillow anymore.

The scientist screamed and ranted and screamed some more, mostly about how Luxord had no right to treat a superior member in such a rude way. But, X didn't care. The Brit was asleep, and content, completely ignoring IV's yelling and demands for the door to be unlocked and for an apology.

* * *

yeah, it's short and stuff, but hey, it was early, and i was tired... :P


End file.
